Bill and Fleur A love story
by baby rose hip
Summary: Taking palce right after book 4 when Fleur goes to Egypt to see Bill again and what happens after that. The love story. This story DOES contain M and its gonna come up with in the following chapters.
1. Girls and Boys

**Title: Bill and Fleur A love story  
Chapter 1: Girls and Boys**

**This is the story of bill and flour and what happens after the fourth book. It tells the story of how they meet again and how they form a relationship, how they're lives turn out all up to the point where he proposes to her.**

* * *

Fleur Delacour was not one to be angered, especially when it came to men she fancied and her life and career…

But then again what career did suit her? What did she want to do or be after all that happened in Hogwarts in 1995?

She new the answer… and she liked it…

…that boy…no.. not a boy…no boy dressed that way or looked that good…that… man….that man who stirred so many unknown emotions in her… she didn't think that a Veela should feel that way

…her desire for him drove her crazy…

…that Bill Weasley….

Fleur Delacour, 18, was standing 10 feet away from her mother. She was angry, Fleur new, she was angry and shouldn't be pushed over the limit. Her father, shorter then her mother and very round was standing in the middle of the two rowing women, trying to make himself heard but to no use of course- the noise was unbearable. Fleur had finally told her parents what she was planning to do with her life, she told the who she new and what was going to happen especially since her traumatic ordeal and experience in June 4 months ago…

Fleur had come home, tired, homesick and grieving with sadness. The death of Cedric Diggory had saddened her, the meetings and pressure in exceeding Harry Potter and Victor Krum had exhausted her, the pain and pressure in succeeding the tasks had hurt her physically and emotionally and the meetings and sighting of that Bill Weasley had made her heart flutter…

These past weeks, there had been no peace, no rest, no real happiness in her life and in the Delacour mansion, and it really wasn't about to change now that she had told her parents she wanted to go to Egypt to "improve her English"

"What is wrong with you?" screamed Apolline Delacour "You want to go to Egypt? Please don't insult me Fleur, I no that all of this is because of that _boy _and not to improve your English! I've seen the way you look at him!"

"Mamman please!" growled Fleur "I need to get away from all this- you- me- EVERYTHING! I- I need to go and yes its because of him mamman and he is not a _boy_"

"Oh no?" she snapped "Not a _boy_? Then what? _A little poor farm boy_?"

"HOW _**DARE**_ YOU?" screamed Fleur in disgust, she had never seen her mother like this before. "Shut up!"

"Don't you dare Fleur! A boy with red hair and stupid clothes? Yes I've heard about the _**Weasley' s**_, poor with so many children they all cant be fed!"

Fleur nearly chocked with disgust at her mothers words.

"Apolline!" roared Monsieur Delacour "how dare you? What the hell is wrong with you? What's gotten into you for you to talk about people in such a cruel way?"

"Nothings wrong with me!" she screamed at her husband "It's our daughter!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Fleur screamed. "I don't want this! I want to go! To get away from all this- from you! I don't care what he wears or if he's rich or poor! I just want to see him again… just him… please"

Her parents –her father who was holding his wife back from his eldest daughter, who was about to lounge at her and nock some sense in to her.

"You're not going," hissed her mother. "Your not throwing yourself away to him like a little stupid girl- a fool!"

"I'm not" Fleur said quietly, looking down at the marble polished floor. "I'm going to see him, to see something new… away..."

She looked up to see her parents, her father still holding his wife. Her mother looked like an ugly gargoyle... her father however understood.

He let his wife go and walked towards his daughter.

"Fleur." he said quietly "You're my daughter and I love you, I know that these past few months have been hard for you, and its been hard to watch you go through them. I know that you have suffered and I know you need to do something with yourself. To forget. To start over. Go Fleur. See that boy; get a job, so something and loose your self in a place you've never seen. Forget what happened this year and last… forget and live…"

Tears stung in Fleurs eyes, because she new her father understood. She felt a rush of happiness and excitement surge through her at her father's words

"Oh papa!" Fleur cried, running towards her father and hugging him tightly.

"NO!" yelled a voice- Fleur looked around to see her mother, red in the face, her mouth opening and closing like a fish- trying to find the right words.

"Enough." said Monsieur Delacour to his wife. "Leave her and let her be." His voice was calm but deadly serious.

Apolline Delacour shut up abruptly; she stood for a moment looking at her husband then turned on her heel and marched up the 3 story marble manor.

Fleur turned to look at her father; he just rolled his eyes, smiled and said, "Ill organize a portkey for you love."

Fleur only nodded her head and kissed his forehead. He turned and walked upstairs to where his wife was probably sulking.

Once Fleur could no longer hear his footsteps, she put her hand to her heart, sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling that her life was finally going in the right direction.

All of a sudden in the pale twilight, a little voice spoke causing a stunned Fleur to whip out her wand and nearly curse her little sister.

"Its me!" Cried Gabrielle Delacour. Fleur let a breathe of relief and said, "How many times Gabrielle? Stop doing that!"

Her little sister just gave her a watery smile and said in a small voice, "When you get married-" Fluers eyes widened n shock. "-Can I be your bridesmaid?" she finished sweetly.

Fleur stared down at her miniature self and just laughed; with out replying Fleur took her little sisters hand and led her up stairs to pack….

In the back of Fleur's mind, she wondered if he would remember her and if he did, would he want to see her…?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Well here it is folks. The first chapter. If you have opinions/idea's as to where you would like the story to lead or basic questions. Feel free to ask.**

**B.R.H.**


	2. byebye baby

**Title: Bill and Fleur A love story**

**Chapter 2: bye-bye baby**

* * *

So it was arranged.

Fleur Delacour, 18, French, Quarter Veela would be leaving France at 2:18:35 on October 18th 1995.

* * *

Fleur was relaxed and was leaning casually against her little sister whose eyes were red from crying so much these past few hours. Fleur's father was hurrying towards his two daughters- in one hand he was carrying a beautiful silver travel bag and in the other an ugly, rotting boot. Fleur and her sister scrunched their noses in disgust at the sight of the boot.

"Don't complain" was all that their father said when he saw their expressions. The girls rolled their eyes at each other. The time had come for Fleur to leave, but there were still another 5 minutes left and her mother was still wasn't there. In there fathers grand office in the French Ministry of Magic.

He turned to Fleur and said: "Brains in your head, knowledge in your brains and everything that we've taught you in knowledge. Understood?"

"Yes, papa." Replied Fleur kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly.

"Good." He replied in a gruff voice. "Your mother should be her soon"

Fleur just nodded and turned to her younger sister. Gabriele took one look at her older sister and started crying, "please don't go!!"

Her sister just replied and bent down and hugged her tightly and said, "you know I have too… and besides- don't you want to be my bridesmaid?" They both smiled weakly then Fleur said: "Oh, I love you so much, be a good girl, listen and we'll keep in touch ok?"

Her sister just sniffed and nodded her head. Not trusting herself to speak.

Fleur stood up looking at her father (Gabrielle had wrapped herself around her sisters waist with no intention of letting go" and he simply said "you've got less then a minute left my love" Fleur just nodded and took the bag that her father offered her.

She stood and walked towards the boot- her sister had finally released her- and placed a slender finger on the boot. All of a sudden there was a muffled pop and Fleur's mother stood looking at her eldest daughter. There was less then 20 seconds left before Fleur would leave.

Her mother looked at her eldest child and said "Brains in your head, knowledge in your brains and everything that we've taught you in knowledge. Understood?" she didn't wait for an answer but whispered in a teary voice "I love you." Just as the boot began to glow light blue and Fleur Delacour disappeared.

**Short yes, but there's more to come**.


	3. Egyption Beauty

**Title: Bill and Fleur A love story****  
****Chapter 3: Egyption Beauty**

**In this chapter, Fleur arrives in Gringotts, and meets an unexpected person. Theres a bit of conflict here. More to come. Hope you enjoy. My own character introduced.**

* * *

The first thing that Fleur felt when her feet touched the sand covered ground was the stifling heat- it was like falling into an ocean of heat, dust, sound and sun. Fleur had to blink had several times before she could open her eyes and adjust to the new bright world. She had to cover her ears and for the sound of this new world. It was spell bounding and fighting at the same time!

The pressure of the Egyptian sun was making it hard to breathe. Fleur closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let her other senses take control while her heart slowed down to a steady heartbeat.

Around her, the sounds and voices were horrific, never in her life had she heard so many foreign noises, sounds and voices- not even at the Quidditch World Cup.

Fleur new where she was meant to be at. She had discussed with her father where it was best to drop her off and they both had decided in front of Gringotts- that way she could easily make her way to where she wanted to go with out any trouble.

The Veela opened her eyes while looking to the heavens; her body froze in shock for what she was seeing… in front of her, looking directly into her eyes was a 1km tall sphinx. The sphinxes head was enormous- the colour of sand and fighting looking.

Fluer stood in shock for several very long minutes looking into the sphinxes eyes. There was something in the sphinxes eyes that seemed to re cal a long forgotten dream… Fleur's mind was starting to fog… she became oblivious to the sound's and noises around her. All that remained was the look in the sphinxes eyes- as if through its eyes someone Fleur new was looking down at her… looking directly at her…

Fluers mouth was slightly opened as she gazed hypnotized into the eyes of this magical creature... that is until some old witch ran head first into her screaming "What are you doing you idiot!" –but only on Egyptian

The sun and heat was getting to her…

The two body crashed on the side of a sidewalk in a tangle of limbs and swear word both English, French and Egyptian.

"What do u think you're doing?" hissed a crackled old voice in Fleur's ear.

The old women pushed Fleur to the ground and used her for support as she got up, Fleur looked around her and realized that everyone was staring not at the old women but at her… Fleur felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment… what was going on? She thought to herself.

The women stood up and glared down at her and started shouting in Egyptian.

All Fleur could do was stare up at her and blink in dumb confusion. Fleur was still on the ground, the passes by looking at her. After several minutes of shouting and staring and on looking the women seemed to realize that Fleur wasn't taking in anything that she was saying.

The old women reached down gabbed Fleur under the armpits and dragged her to her feet.

Then started laughing while looking at her.

Fleur glared at her and did her best to talk in English.

"Madam- I 'ope you 'ave some idea of what you are doin. 'because you 'ave just-"

"Oh shush!" said the old women.

Fleur shut up and stared at her.

"Good" she said in a raspy old voice.

"Now that you're pretty little head is listening, I want to ask if you have any idea

at what you were looking at?"

Fleur just blinked.

"I thought not. That my dear" she said thrusting a finger at the Sphinx is a deadly enchantment."

Fleur looked up at it, but the women in frustration got her head and pulled her down to eye level with her- after all the women was real short. She only reached to Fleur waist.

"Don't look you silly girl" she snapped. "Ok, firstly I no you're not around from her" she said laughingly. "Secondly- I want to know what your doing and I will help"

Fleur just stared and after a couple of seconds found her voice and managed " 'oo are you? Where did you come from?"

The old women rolled her eyes and said "Jeez, you save a Veela from a deadly Sphinx and all she does is ask questions"

The women sighed, let go of Fleur and straightened to her full height- though it didn't make much of a difference. She was still short. Very short.

"I am Lucia. 112 years old and a owner of some of the shops here. I saw you arrive and all you did was stare. I was wondering if you knew what you were looking at was an accident waiting to happen. Then I realized that you didn't. Happy?" I answered you're question."

Fleur finally managed get her mind straight. She looked at the moment. She was short but had a trust worthy and homely face. She had a look of kindness. Fleur decided that she liked her.

"Thank you very much Lucia," said Fleur bowing her head. "I am Fleur, and am here for a couple of moths."

"Big Whoop- where do you have to go? Ill take you there."

"Gringotts Wizard Bank" Fleur replied.

"Meh- ill show you but I wont take you- Im too old too climb stairs these day."

"Stairs?" Fleur repeated.

"Yes stairs" said Lucia she pointed upwards. Fleur looked up and tried not looking the sphinx. There leading up to the sphinx was a massive staircase. Fleur had a wild guess that it contained over 2000 stairs. At the top of the stairs she could make out goblins and wizards entering and exiting thought the chest of the sphinx.

The women saw the look of horror on the Veela's face and turned and laughed. With that- and only that- she turned and walked off.

Fleur was left there staring at the stairs. When she looked around the women was gone.

The sun was really getting to her- but then she realized that there was no sun flooding her body. There never was. Because Fleur had been standing in the shade.

Fleur had a feeling as she looked up at the stairs and the people and creatures at the top that the women wasn't lying and that was the entrance for her to see Bill Weasley. And so she started.

Fleur started jogging up the stairs and she felt the seat stick to her body and her clothes. But she didn't stop. She hurried up stairs and didn't look back. She didn't wasn't to know if anyone was staring at her or even looking at her. She just wanted to get inside Gringotts.

And so she did after a painful 20 minutes and 3000 stairs. She passed a crowed of wizards and goblins and some other strange creatures she had no idea what they were and entered the Bank.

As she entered she realized straight away that this bank was the same as any other Gringotts bank she had ever seen.

But as she entered the hall, which was larger, then the Great Hall in she was sorely mistaken because this Bank was nothing she had ever seen. As she entered it had the high walls and long benches with the goblins seated all around them. The floor was hard sandstone and in the middle of it reaching across the length of the room was a large pond filled with creatures made from jewels and glass. Fleur just stared until she regained her posture and looked around. Millions of halls and doors led through the bank, along on all the walls were images that Fleur had only seen in books. Hieroglyphs covered the walls. Thousands of them.

Fleur stared to move soundlessly through the bustle of the crowd in no real direction.

Fleur suddenly realized something as moved in the crowd. There were no women here. Fleur stopped and looked and sure enough. There wasn't a single female in sight.

Fleur looked in the crowed- a sudden panic washed over her.

But all of a sudden a women walked in between the crowd of men, she was head strong and beautiful.

Veela beautiful.

She was a cretin Egyptian Beauty. The women continued walking and as she passed Fleur, an image flashed through her mind so fast that she thought it had never happened. There stood a man with long red hair and around him a certain Egyptian beauty had her arms wrapped around his waist. Her body molded against his, while her head rested on his shoulder, the women's eyes closed…

Fleur gasped and looked back for the women, she caught sight of her walking through one of the halls and Fleur followed.

Fleur realized that the women had hurried up... she jogged down a series of stairs and disappeared around a corner.

As Fleur turned the corner she found herself in a deserted corridor and looking straight at the women who in return had a look of fury on her face and was pointing her wand at Fleur 's face.

**Enjoy!**


End file.
